That Girl
by The-Fanfiction-Princess
Summary: Our heroes are at Camp Jupiter celebrating the Forth of July with a mock battle. Leo is unexpectedly thrown into the battle, where he works his magic fixing up the war machines. He gets a big surprise when he heroically saves the camp's Praetor, whom he always thought of as strict and heartless. Leo sees a side of Reyna that he believes no one has ever seen before. Leyna One Shot.


"Come on, Leo!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing through the high-roofed workshop. Leo didn't stop his work to look back at Percy. He merely shouted over his shoulder.

"Maybe I'll come later. I'm a little busy."

Percy tried to persuade him. "It'll be a ton of fun! You could use a little break."

"I just… I don't know." He stopped tinkering and the workshop became quiet. Leo's voice portrayed enough reserve that Percy knew he was more subdued when he was at this camp, as opposed to Camp Half-Blood.

"It's okay, buddy." Percy took on a softer tone. "But it's a holiday, so just consider coming out and having a good time with us. The Romans are fine, and I'm sure they'll love you, considering all the crazy weapons you come up with." He smiled, hoping to ease Leo's nerves.

"Thanks, Percy." Leo said. "I'll think about it."

Percy turned to go out the workshop door, and then he called over his shoulder. "We're going to be setting up for a little while, so you have some time to decide. And if you do come, be on my team. It's the blue team."

"Okay," Leo called half-heartedly.

The crew was spending the Fourth of July at Camp Jupiter. The demigods from Camp Half-Blood had never experienced a Fourth of July celebration at Camp Jupiter and were excited to see what everyone was so excited about. Some of the other campers had explained that during the day, they have a huge war game—the teams have to race to collect a golden sword located in the opposite team's territory—and a fireworks display in the evening.

Percy was dubbed the captain of one team and had visited Leo to invite him to the game. Leo had parked himself in a spare workshop since they had arrived last night and never left. Annabeth and Piper had brought him a chocolate muffin and a banana for breakfast. That was the last time he had seen anyone before Percy came.

Leo was thankful Percy hadn't asked what he was working on, because Leo barely knew.

At first he was working on an automatic arrow-dispensing quiver, but he quickly grew bored with that. Then he found a big stack of fireworks and tried to construct new ways to light them off, in honor of the holiday. Unfortunately, he stunk up the workshop with smoke and had to stop.

As of right now he was toying with various robotic arms and controls, seeing what he could make them do.

To Leo, it didn't really matter if he was working on something specific; it was simply calming for him to tinker. Something about focusing on a workbench with a screwdriver and a hammer was soothing. Except, unbeknown to Leo, it was making him anti-social.

So, after far too many hours of aimless work, Leo built up the courage to leave his workshop. He wiped his brow, and slipped his tools back into his belt. Stretching out his tight shoulders, Leo turned and opened the big metal door of his workshop. He was nearly blinded by the bright July sun.

The camp was swarming with demigods in warrior garb, carrying all sorts of weapons. There were horses and flags and cannons everywhere, being moved about as the kids prepared for their game. The grass was a beautiful green and the sun warmed Leo's face as he stepped out of his shop.

He meandered through the fields, ducking for large weapons being carried over his head as demigod warriors rushed past him. He quickly found Percy on the west side of the field, anxiously preparing his team for battle. He was holding a map and pointing to positions on the field, directing his team members to their stations.

Leo walked up to him. "Hey, Percy," Leo said as the last warrior went off to his station.

"Leo!" Percy brightened. "I'm so glad you came!" He rummaged around in his supplies, pulled out a small blue flag and tossed it to Leo. "Tuck that in your belt." Leo obeyed.

Percy came over and clasped Leo on the shoulder, looking out over the field. "So, Jason is the other team captain—his team is the yellow team—and we are trying to get to the sword located all the way over there," Percy pointed to a shining gold sword across the field that Leo had to squint at to see, "while protecting this one." He pointed behind them, at an identical sword stuck in the ground.

"Sounds easy enough," Leo said.

Percy laughed, "I love your optimism, my friend."

Leo looked puzzled. "Why? Is this going to be very—"

"Attention all warriors!" A booming voice unknown to Leo bellowed out of the camp's intercom. The sound reverberated through the ears of all the campers across the field. "It is time for the Fourth of July battle to start! Your team's goal is to collect the opposing team's golden sword before they grab yours! Time to lay down some rules! Number one: killing is not acceptable. Number two: maiming and injuring are permitted at your own risk. Number three: just play fair! Let's make this a good clean game!"

Leo looked at Percy with terrified eyes. He mouthed, 'Maiming?' Percy shrugged.

"Are both teams ready to begin?"

The demigods around them roared in consent and held their weapons up in the air.

"Okay! Take your positions!" The hoard of demigods around him, including Percy, grasped their weapons and took on an offensive stance. The entire field was silent.

"Ready? Set?"

Leo held his breath as the announcer spoke, trying not to think about the fact that he was armed with only a magical tool belt.

"GO!"

The Greeks and Romans alike charged into battle, screaming and shouting, immediately clashing with the other team in combat. Leo was angry Percy hadn't given him a weapon, but he probably figured Leo was self-sufficient enough to get one himself. Unfortunately, Leo was so shocked at the sight of the unfolding battle before him, he had no idea how he would get a weapon.

He quickly ran away from the sword, letting the professionals handle that problem, ensuring he wouldn't be the one responsible for defending it. He was tired of being at fault for the things that went wrong.

In the middle of the field, overhead, Leo occasionally saw cannonballs and fireballs and other various projectiles. Spears and flaming arrows whizzed past him constantly. The kids swamped ballistae and other artilleries, shooting all kinds missiles towards the other team. Demigods clad in blue and yellow clashed swords, representing Percy and Jason, creating a somewhat summery color scheme on the battlefield.

Leo looked up at the blinding sun overhead as it was suddenly blocked out by a large feathery wing. It was Scipio, the Praetor's Pegasus. As Skippy soared past, Leo saw Reyna dressed in her normal purple toga, sitting atop her horse, looking as regal and as stiff as usual. Her Praetor garb was adorned with yellow. Of course she's on Jason's team, Leo laughed to himself. If Leo knew Reyna better, it would sure be fun to tease her about her crush on him, he snickered.

But apparently being on Jason's team didn't make her any happier than usual, because she still had that hard frown on her face. Did that chick ever take a chill pill? Nonetheless, her toga flapped in the wind around her and she looked like a goddess. Leo could dig that. Even if she was a downer all the time.

Speaking of being a downer, she flew around in a loop, landed Skippy nearby, and started barking orders at other demigods in yellow. Leo just rolled his eyes, continuing to scan the battle.

"It's jammed!"

A nearby demigod cried out, running around their cannon in dismay. Leo's mind instantly snapped back to the battle, and he leapt into action. He ran through the chaos, and made his way to the cannon with difficulty.

He pulled a screwdriver out of his belt and showed it to the worried demigod warrior. "I got this!" He yelled, flashing a confident smile through the disarray. She nodded, and Leo quickly turned and opened the loading hatch of the cannon, nearly able to fit his whole upper body into its large interior.

He jiggled and prodded the gears and various tubes and mechanisms, searching for the jam. He soon found the dislodged gear and pushed it back into place, closing the hatch. He scanned a quick onceover on the cannon before giving the hopeful demigod the thumbs-up.

"Thank you!" The demigod shouted.

Leo called over his shoulder happily, "No problem!"

Suddenly, a distance away, there was an irregular disturbance. Demigods, all clad in blue, scattered from a single fireball launcher.

"Misfire!" They called. "It's a misfire!" They waved their hands in the air to alert other kids on the field. "Out of control!"

Leo comprehended what was happening just in time to see the fireball soaring into the nearby vicinity. He darted to get out of the way, but in the corner of his eye he saw Reyna. She was engrossed in adjusting something on Scipio's armor, trying to calm him down. She was turned away from the fireball, oblivious to the impending danger.

Leo immediately changed course, running for Reyna, not even thinking about her in particular, but the fact that someone was in danger. His heroic instincts took over.

His feet beat against the dirt of the battlefield, faster than he thought he could run. His black curls bounced in the wind while a stray spark nearly ignited them.

His voice cut through the din. "Look out!"

Reyna turned to glance at Leo, and the moment she did, Scipio flew off. He flew away from the impending projectile, abandoning his rider with a neigh.

She looked confused and angry, whirling around to look in Leo's direction. Then, in a split second moment, she finally noticed the low flying ball of fire that would obliterate her in moments.

Leo crashed into Reyna. They went down in a tangle of limbs, flying hair, and a billowing toga. It was as if they moved in slow motion. The cloth of the toga whipped up around them, from a combination of the fall and the blast from the fireball.

The fireball had soared over their heads, exploding a small distance away, with a blast strong enough to flatten the pair of demigods flat against the ground. Leo felt the debris fall around them, landing with a soft pitter-patter.

Leo slowly opened his eyes. As he lifted his head, everything looked purple. He was baffled, but in a heartbeat he realizedly, sighust rolled his eyes instead of trying to come up with a witty to untangle her toga it was only Reyna's toga. It billowed around them as if they were inside a bright, fluffy, purple cloud.

As soon as he regained his wits, he looked down at Reyna, who was being protected—but also crushed—by his body.

He was shocked by what he saw. The Reyna he saw beneath him was not the Reyna he knew.

Reyna's eyes were bigger than saucers, wide with shock. They were a beautiful brown, like the color of sweet chocolate. He saw things in those eyes that seemed impossible. He saw fear. Genuine fear. Her expression was open, vulnerable, as if he could look into them and learn all her secrets. Leo didn't truly know how hard Reyna's outer shell was until now; she looked so small and unprotected in this one intimate moment.

She stared, dumbfounded, lying beneath him. Her black hair was scattered all around her face, and she looked so young. You could see a girl. Just a girl. When has Reyna ever looked like 'just a girl'?

Reyna certainly had a lot of authority, but every demigod seemed to forget that she was a kid, just like the rest of them. Leo never looked at Reyna and thought, 'Oh, that's Reyna, just a normal teenage girl.' No one did. She was the Praetor, the strong, solitary, stoic voice of reason.

Through all the smoke and debris, in midst of the chaos, Leo saw that girl. That terrified, scared, teenage girl.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes suddenly broke away from his, and she looked down. She shuddered. "Um… Y-yeah." Leo sat up, maneuvering off Reyna, taking her hand and pulling her to a sitting position. "I-I think I'm okay." Her breaths were sporadic, and she glanced around, as if she didn't want any eyes on her.

But that was impossible.

Their only Praetor was nearly hit with a falling ball of fire.

All eyes were on her.

Leo met Reyna's eyes once more. "Are you sure you're alright?" His voice filled with concern.

Reyna took a few slow, deep breaths. She inhaled, and then said very sternly, "Yes." Her voice now had the confidence of the Praetor who gave infinite speeches. She shook her head, trying to regain her former stately expression, shaking the loose strands of black hair that hung around her face. She attempted to put them back into place, tucking them behind her ear. "Yes, yes. I'm fine." Leo wasn't sure if she was trying to inform him or convince herself.

Leo stood. He reached down and offered his hand. She looked at it with an expression both of surprise and disdain. She took it, but only to be polite. She barely used it for support; Leo could feel that she basically just hauled herself up. She struggled to untangle her toga, and Leo awkwardly tried to brush the dirt off of it.

"I'm fine." She said again, holding up a hand. Leo drew his hand away.

She looked back again at him. "My apologies." She spoke, but Leo couldn't hear any remorse in her voice, nor did he see it in her eyes. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

_Well you did,_ Leo thought. But he just rolled his eyes instead of trying to come up with a witty reply.

"Demigods," Reyna finally addressed her camp, raising her voice and spreading her arms wide. "I can assure you all that I am alright. I was not injured, and I order you all return to the Independence Day festivities and mock battle. Please enjoy the merriments."

When she ended her speech, no one dared to move. But as she stared on, nothing but those steely dark eyes, the demigods blinked at each other, eventually resuming the battle. With the amount of warriors involved in the battle, it soon was again at its previous level of chaos and clamor.

Leo began, "Hey Reyna, I'm really—"

Reyna ducked around him as soon as she confirmed everyone was once again absorbed in the battle. She looked down, and Leo saw embarrassment—and a small hint of sadness—in her eyes before her hair fell to cover them.

"I'm sorry," all formal tone was gone, "I have to go."

She hurried past him, holding her toga like a cape around herself.

Leo was left alone. "Um, I'm really sorry," He finished, speaking to Reyna's receding form as she fled the field.

* * *

Leo sprawled in the grass, happy as can be, surrounded by his friends. Glad to be rid of his armor, he now lounged in a T-shirt and plaid shorts. He admired the moon and stars as he waited for the fireworks. Almost every demigod in camp lounged in clusters on Temple Hill, looking towards the Coliseum where the fireworks would soon start. They watched the sky patiently, surrounded by their fellow campers in joyous chatter.

"You know, it's really rude," Leo began, addressing the other heroes, "that they didn't ask me to do the fireworks. For one, it would be _amazing_, and for another, I would've been able to do it single-handedly! They have a troop of like, ten kids working on one display. I mean, seriously?"

"Leo," Piper chastised, "you know that not every demigod is as talented in fire and explosives as you." She smirked.

Hazel giggled. "Yes, and I'm sure they aren't nearly as good at blowing up the entire camp as he is!"

The group erupted in cheerful laughter. Leo threw playful punches at Piper and Hazel as everyone snickered and guffawed.

Suddenly, in the middle of all the banter, a generic looking messenger approached the group. He was still dressed in formal clothes, holding a spear and a shield. He had a cleanly shaven haircut, making him look very undistinguished. His eyes appeared serious, as was the rest of his expression.

"Leo Valdez?"

"That's me!" Leo raised his hand, cracking a smile. "Did I win a prize?"

The messenger's voice was monotone, devoid of all emotion. He didn't even acknowledge Leo's joke. "You are wanted at the high terrace in front of the temples. Our Praetor wishes to speak with you."

Leo's eyes almost bugged out of his head. He looked up the hill, seeing the rows of stones at the top that created the terrace. A large iron archway sat atop it, surrounded by the temples, looking out past Camp Jupiter. The last rays of sun had stretched over it earlier in the evening, Leo recalled, when they had watched the sunset.

The normally-confident demigod fingered his shirt collar, broadcasting his uneasiness to the world. "All the way up there?"

"Our Praetor would like to speak with you." The messenger repeated.

Suddenly, despite the cool night breeze, Leo felt sweat on his brow. "Um, okay?" Leo's voice held anxiety.

"She'll be awaiting your arrival. Please don't delay; she has other duties to attend to."

"She has work on the Fourth of July?" Leo questioned, but the messenger had already turned away.

Leo stood, and turned around to look at his friends. They all looked back at him with wide eyes, all except for two. Percy and Jason. The rest of his friends looked empathetic and scared, not daring to say any words of advice. But not Percy and Jason. The two of them, who sat next to each other with their girlfriends on their opposite sides, looked nonchalant and amused at Leo's expression.

At the same moment, they both gave Leo a thumbs-up. "You'll be fine," Percy said.

"Yeah, she's nothin' to be scared of." Jason winked at him. Piper gave a small laugh.

Leo turned his back to his friends, let out a deep breath, and proceeded to climb the hill.

The climb was horrendous, and the entire time Leo couldn't stop thinking what would happen when he reached the top. Was she angry with him? Was she going to kick him out? Was he going to get punished for pushing her? Leo was on the verge of hysteria, but he quickly regained his cool when he stepped onto the terrace.

"Leo Valdez?"

The hard voice that said his name made him wince. He was met with the profile of Reyna, her black braid falling down her back, her purple toga clean and perfect, like it was before the incident. She stared off into the night. Her hands were folded behind her back, looking as serious as a businessman.

"Uh, yeah?"

Leo stood on the edge of the terrace, hands shoved in his pockets.

Reyna sighed, releasing her hands from behind her back, allowing them to droop at her sides. "Come on," she said, exhaustion heavy in her voice. "I'm not going to bite."

Leo walked up to stand beside her under the iron archway, cautious despite the fact that Reyna really didn't seem all that angry. He looked on as well, following her eyes by examining the stars right in front of them. They sparkled impatiently, as if they were waiting to be wowed by the fireworks as well.

"I didn't summon you to punish or scold—"

"Whew!" Leo wiped a hand over his brow dramatically. "That's a big relief."

Reyna looked at him sideways with an arched brow. "I wasn't finished."

"Oh!" Leo flushed, feeling completely rude. "Sorry."

"I don't understand why people always think I'm going to discipline them," Reyna said, genuine curiosity in her tone. "Is that all I do?"

Leo held up both hands. A sign of surrender. "Hey, I'm not one of the usual campers. I can't vouch."

Reyna shook her head. "Nevertheless, that was a very kind act earlier, and I felt a personal thank you was in order. I could be wounded or even dead if it was not for your quick action."

Leo felt a small swell of pride in his chest, despite who this praise was coming from.

"I will forever be thankful to you, Leo." She paused. Her face changed to that same open and raw expression Leo saw earlier that day. "Not many of the campers would think to do something like that for me." She added, a bit too depressed for Leo's liking.

"Reyna," He turned to look at her, the confidence restored in him after seeing her expression so unguarded, "I know there's a lot of talk about you around camp, and I think you know that too," He fidgeted, not fully prepared for what he was about to say. He coughed, "but I really don't think you're that bad of a person."

He looked at her eyes directly for a few heartbeats; so many conflicting emotions hidden inside those dark eyes, Leo couldn't have been more clueless as to what she was thinking. For a split second, he saw that girl again. That innocent, impeccable girl.

Her attention jerked back to the sky again, eyes forward. Leo thought there were tiny tears welling in her eyes, but he told himself it was too dark to be sure.

"Well, that truly means a lot. Thank you." She gave a shaky laugh. "I guess I'll just keep on thanking you."

Leo chuckled too, but the laugh wasn't happy. He felt bad for Reyna. Really bad. He didn't know how messed up she was until now, and he felt like it was all of the campers' faults, including him. But he had no idea how he would help. Deep inside, he knew his small comment did help a little, and that was reassuring.

He was just about to say something more, when he turned to Reyna, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Almost immediately a blossom of warmth bloomed on his skin, warming his face from the spot Reyna's mouth touched.

"I mean it," She whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

As if on cue, the first firework exploded in the sky. The light danced in her eyes, illuminating the darkness that was held inside their depths. Reyna suddenly straightened. She flattened her toga down, the fabric falling gracefully.

She addressed Leo in the same clipped, stern voice as earlier. All the light was gone from her eyes. "You are now dismissed."

Turning on her heel, she began her walk through the temples, away from the fireworks display, back to her domain. She left a blushing, black-haired, bumbling demigod shocked at the top of Temple Hill. Her toga cascaded behind her, as dramatic as usual, in big purple waves.

Leo shook his head, returning to him logical thought. He leapt into action, bounding after Reyna.

"Hey!" He piped up. His voice was humorously cheerful. "I think we'd make a great couple!" He bounced around behind her, black curls full of life. Her receding form was straight and erect. Her hands were once again folded behind her back. "You know? You're from Puerto Rico, right? I'm Latino, too! I'm a Mexican!"

Leo heard Reyna's soft laugh in the dark.

"But seriously though! We would make the coolest couple ever, right?" Leo asked as though he was waiting for support from an audience. He smiled from ear to ear. "Right?"

"Valdez," Reyna giggled. She didn't turn around, and she didn't stop walking. "I have work to do."

"Yeah, that's cool!" Leo waved her away. "I was just puttin' it out there. No big deal."

Reyna put a hand up as a last farewell, but Leo knew that was her way of saying _Stop talking._

"Yep, so see you around, I guess." Leo said, his mouth still running like a motor. "Have fun with your Praetor duties! You know I bet those are really exciting…"

When he couldn't see Reyna among the shadows anymore, he finally quit, his unnecessary babble coming to a stop. He smiled still, filled with a strange yet happy pride. He returned to his friends, his path lit by the sporadic fireworks.

* * *

When he approached his friends, he knew something was up. He could easily tell; none of the demigods had their eyes on the bright and colorful fireworks. All eyes were locked on him as he approached. Each of the six heroes smiled at him, a knowing smirk identical on every face.

Leo waited, standing before them, wondering if they would ever speak, or if they would just stare at him uncomfortably for the rest of the night. When he was about to ask what was up, Jason spoke.

"Ready guys?" He called out to the five demigods in the grass around him. "A one, a two, and a three!"

Leo's stomach plummeted to the ground as the six demigods began to chant.

"_Leo and Reyna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_First comes love,"_ The boys sang.

"_Then comes marriage,"_ The girls giggled.

"_Then comes Festus in a baby carriage!"_ The heroes finished, rolling back on the ground, laughing hysterically. They had executed their variation of the common playground song perfectly. Several demigods around them clapped, cheering for the performance and its hilarity.

Leo rolled his eyes, feeling his face turn that bright rosy color again. He wanted to cover his face, embarrassed that so many of the campers heard. He sank to the ground, planting himself in the grass with a thud.

"Really guys?" Leo crossed his arms. "You know that there is no way that Festus could ever fit in a baby carriage."


End file.
